


Like That

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut, Squirting, Strangers to Lovers, Switching, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: Donghyuck is colorful outfits and strawberry flavored lipgloss, chunky heeled shoes and light strokes of rose colored blush on the tip of her nose.She see's Minhyung, in her leather jacket and combat shoes, and Donghyuck decides that she's going to keep her.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 20
Kudos: 313
Collections: Markhyuck, My Favorite Fics





	Like That

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous laughter* what's up lesbians.
> 
> This was purely self indulgent I just had the idea of Donghyuck in egirl makeup and aesthetics and cute outfits and Mark being the polar opposite and the two of them being so infatuated with each other and well...this came of it. I channeled all the sapphic energy I could.
> 
> Big big thanks to my bestie Bea ([@xuxisbong](https://twitter.com/xuxisbong) on twitter). She's so great and she helped beta read this fic and edit it so please check her stuff out she's an amazing writer and I even have a joint fic going on right now as well! 
> 
> There's MILD blood and violence. I did tag non graphic violence but I just thought I should mention that theres a light mention of blood but its not graphic or a huge amount of it either. Just a scrape but still wanted to mention it for anyone who doesn't like reading about blood.
> 
> Also, yes, the title is definitely a Doja Cat song.
> 
> you are also more than welcome to yell at me on my twitter account: [@sapphicyuta](https://twitter.com/sapphicyuta)  
> 

“I have one iced vanilla latte ready on the bar!”

“Your total comes to seven dollars and twenty five cents will you be paying with cash or card?”

“No, we don’t make Cinnamon Toast Crunch Frappuccino’s. Starbucks is down the block.”

“You want to speak to the manager? I am the manager and I already told you that there’s no free refills, especially on seasonal drinks.”

“Haha you’re so funny trying to order hard liquor at a coffee shop.”  _ I’ve heard this fucking joke 25 times already and it’s only noon how much more do I have to suffer for the sake of a biweekly paycheck. _

Being the manager at an independent coffee shop in a busy downtown area was a lot of work, and Donghyuck really loved her job. She really did. The regulars were always kind, and being in control of the store’s playlist meant constantly singing along to music while making thousands of drinks a week. Donghyuck couldn’t be employed anywhere more perfect for her.

She just had a few pet peeves, like people who asked for drinks that they didn’t have the supplies for (curse you Starbucks secret menu). Or like people who didn’t realize that the macchiato they’ve been getting at Starbucks for the past few years is actually a glorified caramel latte and demanded that she, a barista for the past 3 years, was ‘ignorant’ and ‘didn’t know what she was doing’ when she handed them the real deal. Also, don’t forget the man who was banned for attempted assault after trying to throw a full cup of piping hot coffee at Donghyuck and missing when he took his first sip and yelled that it wasn’t what he ordered.

But really, her job was perfect. Donghyuck made decent money in tips and her coworkers were all super cool and friendly. Donghyuck considered herself blessed to have only had to deal with work drama 4 times in the past 3 years she’s worked there. 

One of the times drama occurred being over how to decorate for the spring. Yukhei, the baker, had suggested buying fake succulents as opposed to real ones and Taeyong had nearly burst a blood vessel. Thankfully, they had compromised and Taeyong got to supply the stores and the shelves with fresh plants and succulents and Yukhei helped Taeyong hang fake vines from the large windows they had in the front of the shop. The two quickly made up and Taeyong hugged Yukhei tightly and apologized profusely for snapping at him in his frustration.

Ever since Taeyong joined their team, he only enabled Donghyuck’s succulent obsession. They both would talk for hours about all the different types of plants and their personalities, and the shop became more colorful as they brought in more plants and gave them each their own unique pot. 

When Seulgi and Yeri joined their crew, many of the plant pots were gradually painted and decorated according to the plant it was housing. Seulgi was an extremely talented artist, Donghyuck had spent months trying to convince her to start showcasing her art. It took some time and constant reassurances to Seulgi that she truly was talented and there would be people that would love her art, but eventually the walls were sporting a few of Seulgi’s paintings and the store really started coming together and feeling a lot like a home. 

Yeri’s fiery personality and wit always came in handy with tough customers, especially when Seulgi would get overwhelmed and be close to tears. Also, her suggestion of providing books and board games to the customers proved to be popular and it made the cafe feel like a safe space to relax and have fun with friends. However, just as good as she was in making people feel welcomed and at home, she also wouldn’t hesitate to kick someone out for being an asshole. 

Yukhei had come to them after the bakery he used to work for closed down, he was desperately looking for a new job and was quickly hired at the cafe when he showed his skills. His friendly personality and charming looks were a bonus, he didn’t talk much to the customers as he was always busy making cupcakes and muffins for the store; but many people liked to quietly watch him delicately frost the cakes and would slip him notes with phone numbers and sweet messages all the time. The only time Donghyuck saw Yukhei get really upset was when the whole coffee throwing attempt happened. There was a different fire in him that was awakened when he saw his friends in danger, and he always did anything he could to keep them safe.

Currently, Donghyuck was walking through the back of the cafe at 6:00 AM to set up everything for when they opened at 7:00 AM. Yukhei would come in at 6:30 to start his work followed by Seulgi and Yeri who would show up later on in the morning once it got busier. Taeyong would show up at 1 PM to relieve Donghyuck and close the store at 5 PM. 

Donghyuck turned on the music and started playing her favorite playlist to work to so that she could pass the time as she opened all the blinds and set up the tables. She checked the moisture levels in all of the plants with a fancy meter Taeyong had brought from home and Donghyuck gave whichever plant that needed a drink a little water. The mugs and to-go cups were already stocked from the day before, and Donghyuck started setting up all the coffee machines. She made herself a latte and when Yukhei came strolling through the door, Donghyuck already had an Americano ready for him. 

“Thank you so much Hyuck, I definitely needed this right now. My neighbors were arguing until 2 AM and I hardly got any sleep!” Yukhei sighed. He definitely didn’t look as bright and cheerful as he usually did. Donghyuck felt terrible, his new neighbors have really put a strain on his sleeping schedule for the past month and a half.

“I’m always glad to make you coffee in the mornings, and don’t overwork yourself today. It’s just another Tuesday, you know how slow it tends to be on this specific day of the week.” 

Yukhei looked a bit relieved, and when he had finished his coffee he began prepping his work station for the day. 

As it got closer to opening, more sunlight started filtering through the windows, and bringing the store to life. Donghyuck stifled a yawn as she dusted the shelves, a sneeze getting to her every few minutes. When Donghyuck switched on the “OPEN” sign, she was already caffeinated enough and ready to go. The streets were still relatively quiet, the rest of the world still either in bed or just about to be woken up by their alarms. 

The first two customers of the day showed up fifteen minutes later, and Donghyuck smiled as her day was officially starting. 

“Good morning! What can I get you guys started on today?”

* * *

Minhyung needed coffee. ASAP. She felt like she was two seconds away from knocking out cold as she walked down the street. Everyone was way too happy about being awake before noon and Minhyung just wanted to get through the maze of people and into the nearest coffee shop to recharge. 

Her shift at the bar ran forty five minutes past the time she was supposed to leave, and Minhyung was beyond a little irritated at that. Like, who the hell scheduled a last minute bacherlorette party on a fucking  _ Monday. _ She wouldn’t have been so upset if they had at least tipped decently, but of course the universe was really trying to test her patience. The whole group had stiffed her and left her with the most horrific mess to clean up and Minhyung wanted to cry from rage.

Whatever. It was all in the past now. She just really needed some coffee and to also sleep for 48 hours straight. Two very contradicting wishes.

When Minhyung finally found a coffee shop, she power walked the rest of the way, her chunky heeled boots making a bit of noise as they hit the sidewalk. Combined with her leather jacket and resting bitch face, people quickly moved out of her way and aided her pursuit for the strongest coffee possible. 

The first impression Minhyung got after she opened the door was that the place was very bright and colorful. It felt like a hybrid between a Color Me Mine and a greenhouse - there were plants in painted pots practically everywhere. Although Minhyung’s wardrobe and home decor never strayed too far away from monochromatic, she could appreciate the art that the shop was on its own. The paintings on the wall were very beautiful, and Minhyung eyed the bookshelf intently. She totally wouldn’t mind coming here again.

The second thing that caught Minhyung’s attention was the barista behind the counter calling out to her and welcoming her in. She hadn’t paid too much attention to the workers yet, the decor of the cafe had sucked up her attention span, but when Minhyung finally turned to look at the barista she nearly tripped over her own feet.

Bless Minhyung’s poor lesbian heart, the barista was so  _ cute.  _ She had butterfly clips in her curly brown hair and blush lining her cheeks and the tip of her round nose. Her fashion was cute and colorful, the overalls the barista was wearing were a pastel pink paired with an even lighter yellow t-shirt underneath. The chest pocket of her overalls had pins decorating it and when Minhyung spotted a rainbow pin, she felt a bit of hope. She was so cute and tiny and Minhyung had to collect herself so that she wouldn’t fuck it all up, she even rehearsed her order in her head 3 times as she browsed through the menu. 

_ Okay Minhyung, you’re going to order an Americano and a bagel. You’re going to pay with your credit card that’s in your wallet and you are not going to make a fool of yourself in front of a pretty girl. _

Minhyung walked up to the counter, fully prepared to quickly order her drink and her bagel and walk out feeling proud of herself. However, when the cute barista named Donghyuck (she spotted her name tag covered in holographic heart stickers) focused all of her attention on her, Minhyung was tongue tied and suddenly forgot everything she had just rehearsed only a minute ago. 

The silence was killing her, Donghyuck was smiling at her and looking so adorable in her soft makeup making it impossible for Minhyung to form a thought in her head.

“I-uh...I...I...coffee...I need a coffee,” Minhyung finally manages to say. 

_ Oh you need a coffee? For fucks sake Minhyung could you have not fucked that up even more?! _

To Minhyung’s utter shock, Donghyuck giggled at her like she was the funniest person in the world. 

“I figured someone coming into a cafe would need a coffee, and you’re in luck. We have tons of it!”

Minhyung fidgets with her hands, “Sorry I didn’t mean to sound so...dumb. I’m sure it’s obvious how sleep deprived I am.”

“Oh I’ve definitely been there, I don’t think I’ve seen you around here. Is it your first time?” Donghyuck asks. Minhyung quickly nods in response, slowly feeling more relaxed as the conversation kept going.

“Well I have a bit of downtime since we’re not so busy right now, so how about I surprise you for your first drink? If you hate it you totally don’t have to pay for it! I just like to test-run new drinks every now and then to see if it has any chance of making it to the main menu,” Donghyuck fiddles with a strand of hair framing her face and Minhyung wants to tuck it behind her ear for her. Too bad she was two seconds away from short circuiting.

“Sure, why not. Let’s see what you come up with. I do the same thing at my job sometimes too.” Minhyung responds.

“Oooh you work at a cafe too? Are you working undercover to scope out the competition?” Donghyuck playfully whispers at the end.

Minhyung smiles, “No, I work at a bar around here. I bartend at night during the week.” 

Donghyuck looks at her like she put the stars in the sky, “that’s so cool! Maybe I’ll come in sometime with my friends.”

She responds before thinking, “you’re of age?”

“I may be tiny but I’m 21! I’m not 16 years old!” Donghyuck whines.

“Sorry, sorry, you’re just really cute-I mean you just look young and you’re short-not that it’s a bad thing! It’s a good thing really! Um-I-uh-”

Donghyuck giggles again as if Minhyung was absolutely hilarious. She was beginning to second guess herself, was she really this funny even though Minhyung wasn’t trying to be?

“I’m just teasing you! Do you really think I’m cute?” 

Minhyung’s face warms up and as she avoids eye contact with Donghyuck she hears her giggling again. 

“You don’t have to answer, your cute face says it all. I’ll have your coffee out soon! Can I have your name?” she asks.

“Why do you need my name?” Minhyung mumbles.

“Um...so I can call out for you when the coffee is done?” 

_ Minhyung just stop talking right NOW and walk away before you make more of a fool of yourself. _

“Oh, haha that’s right. It’s Minhyung.”  _ Nice. Totally sounded put together and casual. _

Donghyuck smiles as she writes her name on the to-go cup. “Okay, Minhyung, it shouldn’t be too long.”

She turns around and starts getting to work, and Minhyung walks over to an empty table with a small succulent and napkin dispenser on it. The pot holding the succulent was painted blue with sunflowers all over it. Towards the bottom, Minhyung noticed that Donghyuck’s name was written on it in very small print. She smiles to herself, thinking of how the painted flowers captured Donghyuck’s essence.

When she hears her name finally being called, Minhyung gets up and walks towards the counter. Donghyuck is holding her cup by the coffee sleeve and smiling brightly at her. The barista was practically vibrating with excitement and Minhyung couldn’t help but feel flustered at the fact that a cute girl was giving her so much attention. 

Minhyung gently takes the cup from Donghyuck’s hands, lowkey freaking out when their hands brush against each other, and she feels the heat from the drink slightly warming her hands. Although covered, Minhyung can still catch a small whiff of the drink Donghyuck made her and it definitely smells like something she wouldn’t ever think of ordering.

“Sooo, I hope you like it? It’s something I’ve been making for myself for a while but one day one of the other baristas took a sip and they liked it too so I thought it wouldn’t hurt to let more people try it out too. It’s more on the sweet side is all I’m going to say!”

Donghyuck gives her another smile, but Minhyung notices that she’s a bit nervous. She slowly brings the cup to her lips and takes the first sip. The whole time, Donghyuck watches her to see how she would react to her creation.

The first thing that hit Minhyung was that the drink was sweet, but not overbearing. Although Minhyung tended to prefer more bitter coffee, she didn’t mind this drink at all. There was a floral hint to it that Minhyung had never really tasted in coffee and she took a few more sips to really figure out her feelings on it.

Meanwhile, Donghyuck was holding her hands in front of her chest and waiting for Minhyung to say something. 

There’s no way to describe this drink other than it being 100% something that Donghyuck would like. It was sweet, light, and floral - everything that Minhyung was now associating with the barista she had only met today. 

“It’s really good, I like it.” Minhyung finally says.

Donghyuck’s eyes light up, “really? You really mean it?” 

Minhyung nods. “It tastes like something you would make for sure.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Donghyuck asks, tilting her head in the most adorable way.

Minhyung turns around, “it tastes like candy and flowers, and like something you would drink when you’re in love.”

She doesn’t get to see Donghyuck’s reaction to what she said, Minhyung immediately walks out before her face gets red or she missteps and falls to her knees. She hits the streets and Minhyung can feel her palms getting sweaty, why on earth would she say something so bold?! 

Minhyung looks at the cup and notices that her name was written in pink sharpie.  _ Of course _ .  _ Of course Donghyuck would own a pink sharpie.  _

She turns the cup and sees that below her name, Donghyuck had doodled a few flowers and a smiley face. Minhyung blushes, and hides her smile by taking another sip.

* * *

Donghyuck sees Minhyung more often after that. It seems that every Tuesday, Minhyung comes in at around the same time and Donghyuck looks forward to seeing her every week. Even her coworkers have caught on, and Seulgi and Yeri have had fun teasing her about it.

One time when Donghyuck was in the back getting more coffee beans, Yeri came in with a smirk on her face.

“Hyuck, your girlfriend is here again. You should go out and see her.”

Donghyuck holds the bag on her shoulder, “Minhyung isn’t my girlfriend...she’s just a regular who likes coffee.”

“And she likes you~”

“No she doesn’t!” Donghyuck whines.

“I’ve heard her tell you that she thinks you’re cute before though!”

Seulgi walks in and spots her with Yeri, “Hyuckie, your regular is here I can take the coffee beans for you!”

“Ah, thank you Seulgi. I’ll be there in a second, Yeri was just telling me the same thing.” 

Yeri calls out to her as she walks back to the front, “have fun with your girlfriend!”

Donghyuck hopes that Minhyung didn’t hear that, but judging from her trying to hold back a laugh when she sees her standing by the counter she knows that she most definitely heard what Yeri said and Donghyuck wants to  _ cry. _

“Hi! Ignore what Yeri said I don’t know what she’s on about. Do you want my drink again or something else this time?” 

Minhyung answers, “I’ll take what you usually make me, you should come up with a name for it so I have something to call it.”

“Hmm, you’re right. I’ll think of something and I’ll let you know when it has a name! Maybe by that point it’ll hopefully be on the official menu, fingers crossed that it gets approved.”

“I’m sure it will! The drink tastes really good there’s no way they’ll reject it.”

Donghyuck smiles, “it means a lot that you think that. Even if it doesn’t get approved, I’ll keep making it for you as long as you keep showing up.”

Minhyung’s wearing her leather jacket again, and Donghyuck hates how hot it makes her look. Ever since she started showing up more, Donghyuck noticed her appearance more and more and once she caught a little slip of a tattoo under Minhyung’s jacket sleeve she was done for. Minhyung would show up looking like she could and wouldn’t hesitate to bash your teeth in or stomp you out with her boots, but when she was in front of Donghyuck trying to order she would speak in a soft voice and would act rather shy - especially when Donghyuck teased her. 

Does Donghyuck kind of have a crush on her? Yeah, she might. Was she ever going to do anything about it? Uh, yeah, she totally was. Donghyuck didn’t have time to beat around the bush. She already had it planned, next week Minhyung would come in and ask for her regular drink like always and Donghyuck would write her number on the cup and that would be the end of it. If Minhyung never texted her and stopped showing up, it would really suck but Donghyuck didn’t mind taking the risk. 

When Minhyung turned to look at the wall full of paintings in the cafe, Donghyuck’s jaw dropped. She had a fucking  _ undercut. _ Minhyung had changed up her hair and now she was rocking an undercut and it wasn’t fair! It was so unfair how someone could look so hot, Donghyuck felt so much frustration at the fact that she couldn’t feel how velvety the fresh cut was. 

“You got a haircut?” Donghyuck manages to say.

Minhyung turns to her and brings her hand up to the back of her neck, “Oh yeah! I wanted to try something new so I told my hairdresser to do an undercut. It’s weird having the breeze hit the back of my neck like this but I hope it doesn’t look bad?”

_ It looked far from bad, Minhyung looked hot and like a total badass with her entire aesthetic. _

“It looks really good don’t worry! It goes well with your look. You look like a cool biker chick!”

Minhyung rubs her neck shyly, “ah, I’m glad you think so. The hairdresser wanted to shave in some lines to make it look cooler but it seemed a little intimidating so I told her to save it for next time.”

_ Thank god for that call because I would’ve totally died if your hairdresser had done that too  _ Donghyuck thinks to herself. Maybe Donghyuck wasn’t going to wait until next week to ask Minhyung out. It was the perfect moment, she could write a compliment about Minhyung’s hair on her cup and add her number at the end. It’ll be like a small surprise!

“I think you already look super cool, but I wouldn’t mind seeing some cool designs too! Man, now you’re making me want to do something spontaneous to my hair!” Donghyuck whines as she makes Minhyung’s drink. 

“Have you ever dyed your hair?” Minhyung asks.

Donghyuck nods, “it was a really long time ago but I dyed my hair lilac. I miss it sometimes, I felt so cute with that color in my hair.”

“I 100% believe that, I mean, you’re cute already but I think that if I saw you with lilac hair, I would think you were a fairy or something.”

Donghyuck nearly burns herself due to Minhyung’s sudden act of boldness, the shock from such blatant flirting made her hand jerk slightly to the left and hot water nearly poured straight onto her hand. That would’ve totally sucked but maybe Minhyung could kiss it better... _ maybe! _

“Well I still have old selfies from when my hair was lilac, if you come by a little later in the day when I’m about to clock off maybe you’ll have a chance to see it for yourself.”

“How about you text me them instead.” Minhyung says.

Donghyuck laughs, “that’s silly, how can I text you when I don’t have your number?”

When she turns around from the espresso machines to hand Minhyung her drink, she sees a pink sticky note in her field of view. Donghyuck looks up from the hand holding the sticky note and into Minhyung’s face that’s sporting a somewhat nervous smile.

“I’ll be waiting,” Minhyung says. She takes her drink from Donghyuck and turns around, walking out of the cafe as quickly as she came in.

Donghyuck looks down at the sticky note and sees a phone number written in a bold marker. She then slowly turns to look behind her to see the shocked faces of Yeri and Seulgi looking back at her.

“Aren’t ya glad that I called her your girlfriend loud enough for her to hear?” Yeri says teasingly.

Donghyuck grabs a to-go lid and launches it at her, Yeri scurries back into the stockroom and her giggles can be heard even from how far she was. Seulgi gives her a bright smile and a small thumbs up before going back to collect her friend.

* * *

Minhyung was currently inside a public restroom, screaming into her hands.

“You fucking  _ idiot  _ she is not going to text you! You were way too bold and you probably scared her and you can’t go back to that cafe now because she thinks you’re a creep and good fucking going Minhyung Lee you absolute disaster lesbian!”

She walks out of the stall and a little girl washing her hands turns to her with her face looking like a deer caught in headlights. Minhyung walks up to the sink and throws water in her face to cool down. When she’s done, she turns to the little girl who is still looking like she saw a ghost.

“Don’t fall in love kid, play with your polly pockets and don’t fall in love.”

“What’s a ‘disaster lesbian’?” the little girl asks.

Minhyung walks out shortly after, leaving the little girl absolutely confused and bewildered by the interaction.

* * *

“So…” Taeyong starts.

“Shut it Yong! I already know what you’re thinking and I don’t like it.”

Taeyong whines, “are you seriously not going to text her? You have the fattest crush on her and she’s finally laid her heart out to you and you’re really going to ruin this opportunity for yourself?”

Donghyuck  _ hates  _ that Taeyong is right. She hates it so, so much but here she was, clocked out from her shift sipping on a peach green tea and staring at her phone. The screen was open on a new message and Minhyung’s number was already plugged in, Donghyuck just needed to type her message and send her old selfies but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“Taeyong…...do it for me.” Donghyuck whines.

“Nope! Stop being a baby and text  _ your  _ crush  _ yourself. _ What happened to that big girl energy you had yesterday when you told me your plan of confessing to her?”

“I don’t want to be a big girl right now! I’m just a baby!”

“How do you think your crush is feeling right now? What if she’s wondering why you haven’t texted and she’s starting to feel like she was ghosted? Just be honest and make your move!” Taeyong says.

“Okay, fine! But please stay here just in case she responds right away and things go bad? Please?”

Taeyong pats her head, “Don’t worry, I’m kinda obligated to be here until I clock out so…”

Donghyuck glares at him before typing out her message.

_ Hi Minhyung it’s Donghyuck, you know, from the cafe _

_ Anyways you gave me your number so now I can show you my lilac colored hair I guess...since you said you wanted to see it but if you don’t anymore then just block the next two messages from your memory! _

_ [2 images attached] _

“aaaaaAH okay I sent it! I sent it Taeyong oh my  _ god.” _

Donghyuck feels like screaming into the universe, Taeyong laughs as he makes cute latte art of a cat that he’s been practicing to perfect.

“Good job Hyuck! Now let’s just wait and see what you get as a response!”

Her phone chimes after 2 minutes and Donghyuck pushes herself away from the counter as if her phone was contaminated with radiation. She looks at Taeyong who is also staring at her phone.

“Well, aren’t you going to see who it is?”

“Umm...no!”

Taeyong stares at her coldly. “Donghyuck…”

“Okay fine! I’m checking right now!”

Donghyuck picks up her phone and wakes the screen. She sees that it's Minhyung who texted her and she quickly opens the message, ripping off the bandage.

_ Hi Donghyuck I didn’t think you would actually text me haha _

_ I’m glad you did though!  _

_ And your hair looks great how could I possibly block them from my memory! _

_ Sorry if that sounds kinda weird haha _

“She’s so…” Donghyuck starts.

“She’s so what?” Taeyong asks.

“She’s…so...fucking... _ cute. _ ” Donghyuck finally manages to get out of her system. She covers her face with her hands and kicks her feet out.

“Oh honey, you’re so whipped.”

* * *

And so they begin texting each other, everyday after Donghyuck clocks out she’s already anticipating seeing a message from Minhyung asking her how her day was. Donghyuck quickly learns Minhyung’s schedule, she sleeps in because she works such late nights and she always says goodnight early so that Donghyuck isn’t kept wondering. It wasn’t completely necessary, since they weren’t officially dating yet, but the way Minhyung was  _ courting  _ her made Donghyuck feel like a princess. One week, Minhyung shows up with a box of donuts for Donghyuck and her coworkers. She’s left standing there, a blushing mess, and her coworkers eye the donuts hungrily and look to Minhyung as their savior. 

Donghyuck’s coworkers won’t stop referring to Minhyung as her girlfriend, and she doesn’t mind it but Donghyuck hates how much it makes her wish that they really were girlfriends. It had been 3 weeks and they hadn’t gone on a date yet, unless their weekly meetings while Donghyuck was at work counted as a date. She just wanted to be somewhere where she could have Minhyung all to herself, somewhere nice and quiet so that they could maybe hold hands or watch movies...maybe even a kiss on the cheek…

She had expressed her feelings to Seulgi, who was the other resident lesbian of the cafe. Seulgi has been with her girlfriend Sooyoung for 3 years, they were practically married at this point. Donghyuck always found that Seulgi had the best advice and would go to her often when she had girl problems.

“What if she’s realizing that she doesn’t like me as much as she thought she would?” Donghyuck asks.

“I don’t really know how to answer that, I don’t really know Minhyung as well as you do and I don’t know how to read her thoughts. Have you tried asking her?” Seulgi says.

Donghyuck whines, “Oh god, am I going to have to initiate the ‘what are we’ conversation? I think I’ll die if I have to!”

“It’s hard but it’s the only way you’ll know for sure whether she's wasting your time or not. Minhyung seems like she's really sweet though, she brings you gifts and she always looks happy when she comes in to get her coffee. At least from an observer's point of view, I feel like there’s no red flags of anything going wrong if you ask.”

So that’s how Donghyuck finds herself on the streets at 8 PM, heading towards the bar Minhyung worked at. It was totally normal to have this conversation while Minhyung was at work. Totally normal, on a Thursday night. Donghyuck hoped that it wouldn’t be busy and that they would be able to talk properly, maybe when Minhyung took her break.

The bar was small and a bit hard to find, but eventually Donghyuck is pulling open the door and making her way in. She’s immediately hit with the faint smell of cigarettes and alcohol, there's a few groups of people sitting at tables just chatting, but the bar is completely empty. That was a good sign for Donghyuck, and she walks up and sits down on a stool. She plays with her phone, trying to distract herself from her nerves. There’s movement in her peripheral vision, and Donghyuck looks up to see Minhyung walking out from the back towards her. She waves gently at Minhyung, who smiles at her widely and starts walking faster towards her.

“Hi Donghyuck! I didn’t know you’d be coming in, did you send me a text? I’m really bad about checking my phone when I’m at work.” 

Donghyuck looks down to see Minhyung fidgeting with her hands, but that’s not the main thing she focuses on. Minhyung’s shirt sleeves were rolled up, and Donghyuck could finally see part of Minhyung’s tattoo sleeves on display. She felt her face get hot and Donghyuck had to hold herself back from reaching out to touch the bold lines decorating her forearms. 

“O-oh I didn’t text, I kinda just showed up here on a last minute decision?” 

“Well, since you’re here, do you want something to drink or are you trying to stay sober for the night? I can make good non-alcoholic drinks too! All the designated drivers really appreciate them.” Minhyung smiles.

_ Girl, you’re going to need a little something if you want to work your magic. _

“One drink wouldn’t hurt,” Donghyuck begins playing with a strand of her hair. “Just maybe not too strong? I like things that have alcohol but taste like a pouch of strawberry capri sun.”

Minhyung laughs, “alright, I think I can come up with something that fits your criteria. And don’t worry about paying for it, it’s on me.”

Donghyuck sits patiently on the barstool watching Minhyung mix her drink for her. She totally doesn’t stare at the tattoos on her arms or at the way Minhyung looks so hot when she’s concentrating. Donghyuck is nearly drooling by the time Minhyung sets a glass in front of her, the drink a bright pink color and smelling of strawberries.

“Enjoy! I tried really hard to make it something you would like so hopefully I got it right.”

_ You absolute dork even if I didn’t love it I would totally act like it was the elixir of youth, I’m crushing on you so hard damn it! _

“Hmm, let’s see what you got Minhyungie.” Donghyuck teases. 

She takes a small sip at first, gauging the taste of the drink. She can hardly feel any burn of alcohol and it tastes like an absolute dream. Donghyuck could see herself drinking a small glass of this at home with her friends as they watch a cheesy rom com and eat from a charcuterie board. Maybe Minhyung could be there too, possibly resting a hand on her thigh or leaning against her side…

Before Donghyuck could tell Minhyung how good the drink was, two guys around their age rush to the bar and snap their fingers at Minhyung. Donghyuck notices the way Minhyung goes rigid and her smile is nowhere to be found. She quickly goes to them and Donghyuck watches the whole interaction carefully as she sips more of her drink.

“I see you’re back again, and you’ve brought your friend...again.” Minhyung starts.

One of the guys smiles at Minhyung, “yeah well, there isn’t another bar with a bartender as pretty as you and my friend here,” he clapped his friend on the back, “wants some bourbon. I’ll take my usual, just put it on my tab.”

Donghyuck saw the way Minhyung clenched her hands tightly, she knew that feeling all too well. When you wanted to so badly give a customer a piece of your mind but you didn’t have the power to do so, even as a manger Donghyuck still found herself in those types of situations and it  _ sucked _ . 

“I’ll get right to it then.” 

Although the guys at the bar didn’t have their attention focused on Donghyuck, she still felt extremely uncomfortable with them being near her. She could hear the vulgar comments they would make about Minhyung and it made Donghyuck furious. She was pretty sure Minhyung could hear every single one and it just further added to her fury.

Minhyung got their drinks to them as fast as she could, and when she tried to turn towards Donghyuck, the guys friend drained his glass and proceeded to shake it, signaling that he wanted another drink. Minhyung cursed under her breath and apologized to Donghyuck. She got the guy another glass of bourbon and the two men try as hard as they can to monopolize Minhyung’s time. Donghyuck was just barely able to order another drink because of how needy the two men were being. 

Things turn for the worse when the friend of the regular customer starts slurring his speech. Minhyung tries to cut them off but the man refuses to take no as an answer.

“I’ll stop drinking if you go on a date with me,” the man says.

“I already told you last week, I’m not interested in you at all.”

“Are you seriously going to keep up with this ‘I’m a lesbian’ excuse? I already told you, I’m a great guy and I would totally treat you right. Why are you so afraid to give me a chance?”

Minhyung sighs, “look buddy, if you don’t knock it off I’m calling my supervisor to kick you guys out. I’m not going to put up with your behavior.”

The guy is clearly not happy with that response and his voice becomes more aggressive, “someone really needs to put you in your place, I’d be more than happy to fuck that terrible attitude out of you. How do you expect a man to ever love you when you act like this?”

Donghyuck has had  _ enough. _ She downs the rest of her drink and gets some rings that she has stored in her purse for emergencies like this. She puts them on her left hand and gets up from the barstool, walking towards the guy that was now spitting in between his drunken, rage-filled stupor. 

She taps the guy on the shoulder, and when he turns to look at her, he scoffs. “I didn’t know they let kids in here, what the fuck do you want? Can’t you see that the adults are busy here?”

“Yes I can clearly see you harassing my girlfriend, leave her the fuck alone,” Donghyuck answers.

The man’s eyes narrow, and he tries reaching for Donghyuck’s shoulder.

Too bad his loud mouth was met with her ring covered fist instead.

What happens next is all a blur, Donghyuck knows that after that harsh punch the guy immediately topples to the floor. His friend gets angry and curses Donghyuck, he even tries to put his hands on her like his friend did but he’s thankfully held back by a security guard. 

“You bitch!” the man on the floor yells. “You knocked my tooth out! Where the fuck is it you little brat!”

Another guard pulls him away, and he flails wildly as he continues to yell at Donghyuck.

“I’ll have your neck for that! I want my fucking tooth back!”

“Fuck you and your tooth! I’ll gladly knock the rest of them out for you for free!” She calls after him in a sweet voice.

The bar quiets down significantly after the two men were dragged out, the adrenaline rush dissipates and Donghyuck can feel her knuckles pulsing in pain. She winces and surveys the damage, the guys teeth cut up her skin and there was blood on her fingers.

She’s pulled aside by Minhyung, whose hands are still shaking and her voice is even more unsteady when she speaks, “Donghyuck...that was so dangerous he could’ve gotten extremely violent and retaliated with even more damage! I’m so glad you’re okay, how’s your hand?”

Donghyuck lets Minhyung hold her hand (oh my god, oh my god, a pretty girl is holding my hand) and she hears her hiss when she sees the blood. 

“There’s a first aid kit in the back, let me just call over my supervisor so I can help clean up your hands. Your hand must be hurting so much, I’m so sorry.” 

Minhyung holds onto her as she asks her coworkers to call for the supervisor, someone named ‘Yuta’ apparently. Donghyuck begins to feel a little light headed and leans against Minhyung for support.

Donghyuck mumbles, “I think I need a Pepsi or something, my sugar is low and I feel kind of dizzy?” 

“Oh! Of course, you must be in shock too let me get that for you. Just sit and don’t move around too much. I don’t want you passing out.” 

She feels a lot better after drinking something sweet, and Donghyuck really just wants to get her hands cleaned and her rings off of her fingers. That’s definitely going to hurt to take them off, at least Minhyung would be by her side.

When the supervisor shows up, he looks a bit frazzled and concerned. Donghyuck admits that he looks a bit scary, but his expression softens when he sees Minhyung holding Donghyuck’s hand.

“Sorry for taking a bit I was reviewing the security camera footage, I’ve already gotten photos and those two are officially banned from showing up here again. How are you two? I’m Yuta by the way,” he holds his hand out towards Donghyuck.

“I would shake your hand but mine’s kinda covered in my own blood right now,” she says.

“Oh right! That was silly of me. Minhyung, go ahead and take her to the break room and patch her hands up. Don’t worry about the last hour of your shift, I’ll cover you so you can take your girlfriend home.”

Minhyung doesn’t do anything to protest against Yuta’s last statement, which gives Donghyuck major butterflies in her stomach. She helps Donghyuck to her feet and guides her to the break room. She slumps down in a plastic chair and Minhyung brings the first aid kit over.

“Alright Donghyuck, let me get all the blood cleaned. It might sting a little but I’ll try my best to make it as painless as possible.” 

Donghyuck nods her head and allows Minhyung to get to work. It stings  _ a lot  _ but Donghyuck bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself from whining. 

“I’m sorry you had to hear all the gross things those guys were saying. I’m used to it just because the environment I work in puts us always at risk for this kind of crap but I know you probably aren’t used to it so I feel bad that you had to be exposed to such vulgarities,” Minhyung looks solemn and it breaks Donghyuck’s heart.

“Don’t apologize for what those guys did, it’s not your fault. I’d gladly punch anyone who was being a jerk to you like that. He was pissing me off majorly.”

Minhyung gently pulls Donghyuck’s rings off, she can’t hold back a cry from pain and feels tears stinging her eyes.

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to get these off so I can clean your hands more and wrap them properly I-”

Donghyuck stops her, “it’s okay, I know that you’re doing your best. I knocked a guy twice my size to the floor, I’m a lot stronger than you think!”

Minhyung smiles, “you’re right, I had no idea you could pack a punch like that. If I wasn’t so worried about your safety I would’ve had more time to admire your strength in the moment.”

Once Donghyuck’s hands are cleaned up, the gashes are easier to see. They aren’t too bad, and Minhyung covers them in bandages and squeezes her hand tightly.

“Do you have a ride home, Donghyuck? I don’t want you walking home right now just in case those guys are still around.” Minhyung says.

“No...I kind of walked her from the bus stop. I don’t have a car so I just rely on public transportation most of the time.”

“Hmm...okay so I live in an apartment like a five minute walk from here. If you don’t mind I would feel better if you came with me and stayed until tomorrow morning. I just don’t want you to get hurt or anything.”

Minhyung looks a bit nervous after saying that, and Donghyuck completely understands. She’d be nervous as hell if she invited Minhyung to her place, but Donghyuck didn’t know if it was for the same reason.

Donghyuck doesn’t keep Minhyung waiting any longer for a response, “I don’t mind! I appreciate you being worried about me. If it isn’t any trouble for you to have me spend the night I’ll be more than happy to.”

“Oh, okay! That’s great that you don’t mind,” Minhyung let out a small sigh of relief. “Let me just put everything away and grab my stuff so we can get going.”

* * *

The streets were empty and dark, save for the streetlights that gave at least some visibility to them. Minhyung walked quickly and kept looking to her side to make sure Donghyuck was right next to her still. The whole situation with those greasy regulars pissed her off so much. It made her happy, though, that Donghyuck defended her so boldly by knocking the guys tooth out. She would have never expected her to do that and it made Minhyung so flustered just replaying it all in her head. 

Donghyuck was so soft and sweet and looked like a fairy that was responsible for how beautiful the flowers in the world looked, but she was so much more than that as well. She cursed like it was no ones business and didn’t hesitate to defend herself or her friends either, Donghyuck never kept her opinions quiet and Minhyung loved that about her. She liked that Donghyuck was so open and honest because it encouraged her to do the same. When they were together, Minhyung felt nothing but happiness and a huge amount of curiosity - she just wanted to keep talking to Donghyuck and spend hours learning about her life or her interests. She could listen to her talk for hours and Minhyung would be over the moon.

Now that Donghyuck was going to spend the night, Minhyung didn’t know how to calm her rapidly beating heart. She was about to have her dream girl under the same roof as her for hours and Minhyung wanted to spend every minute to the fullest, so that she would have no regrets when the sun rose. 

A sudden squeak from Donghyuck draws Minhyung away from her daydreams, she turns to see her stopped and looking down a dark alleyway they were passing by. 

“What’s wrong?” Minhyung asks.

“Sorry, I thought I saw someone or something and I thought they were going to jump out at us. We can keep walking now.”

Minhyung can tell that Donghyuck is still spooked, so she reaches for her hand and pulls her so that they’re walking closely side by side. Donghyuck looks at their linked hands and Minhyung hopes that the blush on her cheeks isn’t just from a pink powder pressed into a compact. 

“There, so you can stay close and I don’t lose track of you,” Minhyung says as a way to justify why she reached for her hand. Oh, to be at a relationship level where one could simply hold hands without needing a reason to. Donghyuck smiles at her and holds onto her arm, the smell of her perfume invading her senses and Minhyung just knows she's in for the longest walk home in her life. 

Minhyung almost doesn’t believe her eyes when they’ve finally made it to her small apartment in the middle of the city. She guides Donghyuck up the two flights of stairs it takes to get to her front door and the energy between them is fizzling and cracking, Minhyung swears she feels the tingles in between the small spaces of their fingers. There’s loud music blasting from one of the apartments, and a person in pajamas runs past them carrying a grocery bag. Minhyung grabs her keys from her bag and starts unlocking the door, her endless amount of keychains dangling and chiming as she turns the lock. 

The apartment is pitch black, and as Minhyung feels the wall to find the lightswitch she hears Donghyuck stumble and fall. The lights come on when she finds the switch and she turns around to see Donghyuck rubbing her knee and taking her shoes off.

“Whoops, I tripped over my own feet and fell. I promise I’m okay though! A small bump never hurt anyone.”

Minhyung gets on her knees in front of her and reaches to rub Donghyuck’s knee gently. The skin is a little red and it feels hot to the touch, but Minhyung knows that she’ll be fine. There’s just so much of her that wants to protect her and keep Donghyuck from ever getting hurt, Minhyung would do anything for her at this point. So when she looks up at her face to meet her eyes, she feels breathless when Donghyuck parts her lips and her lip gloss makes her mouth look like the juiciest piece of strawberry Minhyung has ever seen.

Donghyuck shifts her position so that she’s closer to Minhyung, and she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Minhyungie, what if I told you I liked you. What would you think about that?”

Minhyung tries to find any hint of what Donghyuck said ending up being a joke. She finds none. All she finds is a fire behind Donghyuck’s eyes that consumes Minhyung. 

“Would you be saying it just to say it or...would you actually mean it?” she asks.

Donghyuck looks at her incredulously, “Who would be mean enough to just say something like that without meaning it?”

“It’s happened to me in the past, sorry, I just can’t really believe anything that’s happened tonight. It’s all felt like some dream and I’m scared that none of this is real because it would really fucking suck if I woke up right now.”

Again, it’s like Minhyung is the most entertaining person on Earth. Donghyuck smiles at her real softly and giggles, “you’re really cute, and also kind of a dork, but that just makes me like you even more. It also makes me wanna kiss you, but that’s another thing entirely.”

Minhyung’s head is spinning, until it’s not. Donghyuck has leaned in closer to her and Minhyung swears that she can see all her freckles and her moles underneath the light coverage foundation on Donghyuck’s dewy skin. Her eyes are so soft and sparkling with hope, and Minhyung is suffocating with the sentence she can’t manage to thrust out into their small circle of space.

So she chooses actions over words, and gently cups Donghyuck’s cheeks as she closes the space between their lips.

Donghyuck returns the kiss with more fervor, after letting out a squeak of shock at Minhyung’s sudden course of action, she reaches for the lapels of her jacket and makes sure that they’re chest to chest. The position is a bit awkward as they are both sitting on the hardwood floor of Minhyung’s apartment, and they can soon feel it digging at their knees. 

The kisses feel urgent and there’s a rush of movement, Minhyung can hardly focus on how soft Donghyucks lips feel because it’s all moving too fast. Their constant press and release of each other’s lips leaves the both of them panting and clawing at each other in an attempt to ground themselves from their own heated kisses. 

Donghyuck is the one that, surprisingly, pulls away completely first. Her strawberry flavored lip gloss is gone and replaced with a sheen of their shared saliva, which should be gross and not at all making Minhyung all hot and bothered. Donghyuck’s pupils are blown wide and her chest is heaving as she tries to catch her breath.

“I wanna keep kissing you, but my knees are hurting since I’m in a skirt and also my legs are kind of cramping up?”

Minhyung’s legs are also cramping up, now that she’s taken her attention span a split second away from Donghyuck’s lips to focus on the discomfort her legs are in right now.

“Do you want to go to my room? I have a TV in there and we can keep kissing and maybe try to watch a movie?”

Donghyuck smirks at her. “Minhyungie, we haven’t even gone on a date yet and you’re already inviting me into bed with you? I had no idea you would be so bold!”

“No! I didn’t mean it like that! I mean not saying I wouldn’t want to because I really do and-um I just want you to be comfortable and that was the first thing that came to mind we don’t have to-”

Minhyung is stopped by Donghyuck’s lips, the kiss only lasting a second before she’s pulling away then. “I’m just teasing you, and I’m happy that you wanna take me out on dates too. Actually, the reason I visited you at work was because I was going to ask you how you really felt about me because, well, I really like you and I just needed to know if you felt the same. I guess after the way you kissed me you must feel at least a little something for me, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry for not asking sooner I was just...nervous. It would really suck if you rejected me because I really like you and the coffee you make and I would miss having those in my life.”

“Minhyungie...you keep talking like that and I’m going to kiss the crap out of you.”

“I won’t complain if you do, but let’s get up from the floor. At least in my room there’s carpet.”

Minhyung helps Donghyuck to her feet and leads her into her bedroom. She turns on the fairy lights and sits on her bed. Donghyuck’s giddy smile never leaves her face as she sits right next to her and puts her head on her shoulder.

“Can we be girlfriends?” Donghyuck asks.

Minhyung chokes, “you really don’t beat around the bush, I like that about you.”

“You didn’t answer my question!”

Minhyung wraps an arm around her waist, “yes, I’d love to be your girlfriend Donghyuck.”

“Oh, the way you said my name just now...I’m gonna keep you forever.”

_ Well, that certainly didn’t awaken something new in Minhyung.  _

“That was really cute, you’re really cute. Do you want to choose a movie to watch?” Minhyung asks.

“I think we both know that if we choose a movie now, within 10 minutes we won’t even be watching it anymore.”

_ Touche.  _ “Well then, I’ll let you take the lead.”

* * *

When Minhyung had told Donghyuck to take the lead, she didn’t expect to be pushed back onto the mattress and have a lap full of a fairy. It made her head spin to have Donghyuck looking down at her with a hungry look in her eye, Minhyung felt like she was being preyed on and she would gladly let Donghyuck eat her alive. At first, Minhyung didn’t know what to do with her hands. She was scared of doing too much, scared of not doing enough, and it isn’t until Donghyuck notices her hesitation that she pulls away and with a breathy voice and lips bright red and pouty that she tells Minhyung “it’s okay, you can touch me. I want you to.” She tests the waters by putting a hand on Donghyuck’s waist and another on her knee, and Minhyung’s quickly guided by her girlfriend to slide her hand further up her thigh. 

The pace of their kisses has slowed significantly. That initial desperation was gone, now that they knew they were on the same page with their feelings. Minhyung didn’t feel the need to rush and swallow up as much of Donghyuck as she could now that she knew that she could take her time and get unlimited kisses from her now girlfriend. They took their time, Minhyung letting her hands wander across Donghyuck’s body, her hand on her thigh slowly creeping up higher until her fingers are kissing the edge of her navy blue tennis skirt. Donghyuck kisses her messily, there’s spit and slick running down their chins and Minhyung can’t get enough of the way she tastes. The fruity alcohol that she made was still giving her hints of strawberry when she sucked on her tongue. Not only that, Donghyuck was progressively getting noisier and she would squirm in her lap when Minhyung’s hands brushed just under her chest. When she noticed this, Minhyung repeated the motion again while giving her thigh a firm squeeze and Donghyuck  _ whined. _

Donghyuck takes her hand and puts it above Minhyung’s, she looks down at her as she slowly raises it to rest above her breast. Minhyung’s mind feels like it’s short circuiting, Donghyuck removes her hand and leans down to whisper in her ear.

“I know I teased you about it earlier, but I really wouldn’t mind if you wanted to...you know, mess around a bit.” 

“Are you bullshitting me?” Minhyung asks.

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it, come on Minhyungie, didn’t I tell you earlier?”

She smiles, “you got me there, do you mind if I take the lead now?”

“You think you can handle it? It’s okay if you can’t-OOF”

Minhyung had flipped their positions, Donghyuck was gently tossed onto her back so that she could be the one on top now. Her hands had moved back to Donghyuck’s torso, and Minhyung was gently tugging on her t shirt that was tucked into her skirt. Donghyuck sat up briefly to help her, and she quickly tossed her shirt somewhere off the bed. 

Looking at Donghyuck felt like a dream, her hair was fanned on on the bed and she looked up at Minhyung with eyes pleading with her to act faster, to kiss her more and feel every inch of her body. She stroked her soft skin, and cupped Donghyuck’s tits that were held up by her skin toned bra. 

“Look at you, I can’t believe I finally get to see you like this,” Minhyung whispers as she fondles her chest. She smiles when she notices that Donghyuck has moles spread out across her chest as well, Minhyung just wants to kiss every single one and cover them with marks of her own. There’ll be time for that soon, right now Donghyuck was giving her the most intense bedroom eyes and Minhyung didn’t want to keep her waiting any longer.

Minhyung finally has Donghyuck speechless, she’s letting out little sighs at every light touch on her skin and at every new praise she shuts her eyes, her thighs twitching. When Donghyuck is at her limit, she grabs onto Minhyung’s shoulders and looks directly into her eyes.

“Minhyungie, I like getting compliments and all but don’t you wanna do something else with your mouth?” Donghyuck asks in her sugar sweet voice, as if she isn’t insinuating that she wants Minhyung to eat her out.

She lets Donghyuck push her down in between her thighs, and Minhyung allows her to guide her where she needs her at first, because she’ll know that in a few minutes she’ll have Donghyuck clamping her thighs around her head. Donghyuck helps her remove her shorts she wears under her skirt, (because “fuck perverts who’ve tried to stick their phones under my skirts on the bus!”) and when she flips up the pleated fabric Minhyung stares in awe at Donghyuck’s soft thighs and waist. She leans over to give Donghyuck’s skin a gentle kiss right above the waistline of her panties and Minhyung feels her skin break out in goosebumps. 

“Can I?” Minhyung asks as she slides the tip of her finger underneath the elastic band, Donghyuck nods her head quickly and helps her out by lifting her hips. She’ll miss the soft and lacey pair of panties, but Minhyung doesn’t mope about it too much. She knows that she’ll get another chance to see Donghyuck in them, and anyways, Minhyung had a more important job to get to right now. She gives Donghyuck one last look before she dips under her skirt and her lips attach themselves to her inner thighs. 

If Minhyung thought Donghyuck was extremely vocal in her day to day life, nothing prepared her for how she would be at her mercy. Minhyung didn’t hold back on her thighs, she kissed and sucked on every inch of soft flesh that she could get her mouth on. When Donghyuck began to fidget too much, Minhyung firmly grasped her thighs and held them apart and oh-the pretty gasp that she let out at Minhyung’s display of power. Minghyung’s going to be haunted by it, she knows damn well she’s going to be at work tomorrow night and in between cleaning beer glasses the noises that Donghyuck will make when she goes down on her are going to replay in her head and she’ll zone out with images of her kiss-bruised lips open wide. 

When Minhyung, finally, strokes in between her wet folds with her tongue, Donghyuck’s hands grip firmly onto her hair and she cries out for her to give her more. She has to keep her thighs spread and Minhyung worries that her fingers will bruise her skin. Not because of anything negative, but because if in the moment of a gust of wind it flips up Donghyuck’s skirt just a little to reveal said bruises; Minhyung won’t be able to contain herself from pulling her girlfriend into an empty alleyway and making a mess of her tonymoly lip tint. 

Donghyuck doesn’t manage the volume of her voice, her moans borderline pornographic and it makes Minhyung’s cheeks  _ burn. _ The pervert in her wishes that she could record this for later, and the fact that Donghyuck might let her just for the sake of having Minhyung think of her even more, that’s what makes her snap.

Minhyung releases one of Donghyuck’s thighs, and uses her fingers to spread her open and tease her clit. Donghyuck curses and scrunches her eyes closed, her body wound tightly by the way Minhyung was rubbing circles around her clit and slowly fucking her with her tongue. She knew that Donghyuck was getting close, the added slick making a mess on Minhyung’s chin. She sucks in the excess moisture and smacks her lips, drawing Donghyuck’s attention in.

“Do I really taste that good?” Donghyuck asks in a winded voice.

Minhyung pushes two fingers into her, and slowly pulls them back out again. The minimal amount of light in the room reflects off of the slick coating Minhyung’s fingers. She brings them to her lips, and sucks them dry. 

“Yeah, it makes me wanna go in for seconds.”

Donghyuck’s eyes roll back in her head, and Minhyung brings her fingers to her lips as well, “here, why don’t you try it for yourself?”

Minhyung presses her fingers into Donghyuck’s open mouth, her lips were now covered in spit mixed with her own precum and it should be gross and disgusting and every other adjective similar that has ever existed; but when it came to Donghyuck, all of Minhyung’s initial feelings and thoughts went out the window. Donghyuck whines when the fingers are pulled away from her mouth, but Minhyung gently shushes her and spreads her folds again.

She starts pumping her fingers into her cunt slowly, Minhyung starts with two and keeps the pace steady. Donghyuck tries to keep her eyes open, but when Minhyung starts fucking her for real, the flutter shut and she pleads for her to go faster, shes oh so close and she needs Minhyung to please fuck her harder.

Who was Minhyung to deny her when she was asking so nicely?

Donghyuck was so wet it made Minhyung’s head spin, there was slick running down her wrist and the squelching of her pussy increased as she brought Donghyuck closer to release. Her girlfriend was hiccuping and babbling for Minhyung to keep going, there was drool running down her chin and the neighbors were sure to bitch about how loud they were being. Minhyung didn’t care, her neighbors could complain all they wanted, she was going to make an angel fall apart on her fingers whether they liked it or not.

“M-Minhyungie, I’m going to cum!” Donghyuck cries.

“Go ahead, I’ll keep going for you princess. Cum for me.” 

Minhyung focused on Donghyuck’s g spot, and she again wishes she could keep the image of her eyes rolling back, fluttering close as she cums on her fingers, for forever. She gushes slick on her hand and it makes a mess on her bedsheet. Minhyung talks her down, she whispers softly to Donghyuck and tells her how beautiful she looks, how she must be feeling so good because of her, how she hopes Donghyuck keeps her so she can see her like this again and again.

When the stimulation becomes too much, Donghyuck taps her hand and Minhyung lets her rest. She wipes her hand on the already damp bedsheet, Minhyung will just change it once they both get up to clean. Minhyung expects for Donghyuck to be done for the night, she didn’t think she would be able to make her squirt during their first time and she can only imagine how tired her girlfriend must be feeling.

What she doesn’t except, is for Donghyuck to sit up and start tugging at her work uniform. The buttons are pulled hastily and Minhyung is thankful none of them go flying somewhere in the room. 

“Woah Donghyuck, aren’t you tired after all that?” Minhyung asks.

“It’s okay, I just wanna see you too.”

Donghyuck pulls her shirt off and marvels at her tattoo covered body. Minhyung didn’t mind her tattoos, but the way Donghyuck was visibly drooling and running her hands down the ink made her feel a bit shy. 

“You’re so fucking hot, the day you came in and I saw a small line of your sleeves I knew that you were perfect in my eyes,” Donghyuck says.

Minhyung leans back on her elbows, and Donghyuck follows her movement. She places feather like kisses all over her chest and sucks hickies on her tits. Minhyung thinks she can cum from just this, the image of Donghyuck sucking on her nipples while she looks up at her with her doe eyes, as if she was silently asking Minhyung if it felt right. She knows her panties are done for, she feels how uncomfortable the slickness was starting to become and Minhyung just needed  _ something _ so that she could release all the tension in her lower abdomen. 

“Donghyuck, please-”

“What is it baby? You need something?” Donghyuck teases.

Minhyung rolls her head back, “Please just touch me, I’ve kind of been close this whole time I just need you to touch me Donghyuck.”

She smiles at her, like a cat that got the cream, “did eating me out really get you that worked up? Was I that pretty?”

“Yes, you were so fucking pretty for me. Please, Donghyuck, will you make me feel good too?”

Donghyuck grabs her chin and kisses her roughly, shoving her tongue past her lips and making shivers run down her spine. When she pulls away, there’s a thin string of spit that keeps them connected. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel more than just good. Get your pants off and sit in my lap,” Donghyuck orders.

And Minhyung, there’s no way she could be coy and defy her. She does as she’s told and sits herself in Donghyuck’s lap, who grips her by the hips and sits her right above her thigh. 

Donghyuck kisses her collarbone, “Go ahead, I’ll help you out if it’s too much for you baby.”

With hands on her waist holding her in position, Minhyung starts to grind on Donghyuck’s plush thigh. She grits her teeth and lays her forehead on Donghyuck’s shoulder, the fact that she was finally receiving the friction she craved for the past hour was too much. Minhyung knew she wasn’t going to last and it didn’t help that Donghyuck couldn’t stop  _ talking. _ She was rough with Minhyung, digging her fingernails into her hips and whispering the nastiest shit in her ear, when did someone who looked as ethereal as Donghyuck learn how to speak so sinfully? She couldn’t stop repeating like a mantra “I can feel how wet you are, you're dripping all over my thigh, come on-won’t you cum for me please?”

Minhyung can’t hold it in anymore, her thighs lock around Donghyuck and she feels like her soul leaves her body. The pleasure runs through her body for what feels like forever and Donghyuck is there to put her together again after she’s broken her down. She strokes her hair and kisses her face, Donghyuck’s crushing grip goes soft and she treats Minhyung like she’s made out of glass. 

When Minhyung manages to catch her breath, she slumps against Donghyuck and they both go toppling over. She lets herself be taken care of, and they hold each other tightly as all the tension flows out from their bodies.

“As much as I wanna keep cuddling you, I think I should change my bed sheets since, you know, you came all over them.”

Donghyuck pinches Minhyung’s arm, and kisses the spot right after. 

* * *

The next morning, Donghyuck wakes up feeling sore but also like she hasn’t slept so well in a long time. She lets out a yawn and sits up, her tangled hair falling around her shoulders. Minhyung is still sleeping, her face looking serene and as beautiful as always. Donghyuck gives her a kiss on the forehead before she gets out of bed to look for her phone. 

Minhyung had given her an old t-shirt to borrow, but Donghyuck had a few ideas up her sleeve on how to incorporate it into her wardrobe. She probably wouldn’t miss this t-shirt  _ too much _ , right?

When Donghyuck finds her phone, she opens a new group chat message to her friends at the cafe.

_ Guess who’s got herself a girlfriend~ _

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [@sapphicyuta](https://twitter.com/sapphicyuta)  
> 


End file.
